Coat-of-Arms
Angmar *Black, Gold & Grey *Red, Black & Gold Symbols: *Red Peak (Carn Dûm) *Red Fortress, Black Field Arnor *Black, White, Silver & Gold *Blue *Green, White & Silver Symbols: *five-pointed star *6 Stars & Winged Helm Arthedain *Black, Silver&Grey *Green, Brown & Grey *Purple, Silver, White&Grey Symbols: *7 Stars on a Black Field *Shield & 6 Stars *Twelve eight-pointed stars *7 Stars, Green Pillar (House Tarmear) Avari Symbols: *Circlet (Tâlirân) Axe-Easterlings *Brown, Yellow&Red, Black & Red Symbols: *Axe *Two Crossed Axes & Eye Symbol Balchoth *Brown, Gold *Black & Gold Symbols: *Hill&Tower *Sword/Blade Bardings *Black, Blue, Gold&Silver Symbols: *Bow&Arrow *Thrush *Mountain Black Númenoreans *Black, Red & Gold Symbols: *tengwarin U-tehta (Black Númenóreans of Umbar) *elaborate golden thread calligraphy in the script of Annatar. Motto of the realm in placed In center (An-Balukkhôr) Cardolan *Purple, Silver & White *White, Gold, Grey & Black Symbols: *Shield, 7 Stars, Red Hills *Ram's head & eight-pointed star *Helmet & Crossed Lances (House Girithlin) Dale *Red, Orange, Brown & Silver Symbols: *Thrush *Mountain Dunland *Black, Brown &Grey Symbols: *Black Craban Enedhwaith *Black, Blue&Silver Symbols: *Roundshield & 2 Lizards (Lond Angren) Esgaroth *Blue&White *Blue, Red &Silver Symbols: *Ship *Fish Far-Harad *Red&Black *Red, Black & Gold Symbols: *Black Serpent (Serpent-Lord, Korb Taskral, House Mek) *Golden Dragon *double crescent moons (Bellakar) Gondor *Black, White & Silver (Minas Tirith) *Blue, White & Silver (Belfalas & Dor-en-Ernil) *Green (Pinnath Gelin) *Green, Brown & Blue (Osgiliath) *Green&Brown (Ithilien) *White (Stewards) Symbols: *White Tree, Seven Stars & Crown *Moon (Isildur; Ithilien) *Sun (Anárion; Anórien) *Swan or Swan-ship (Belfalas & Dor-en-Ernil) *White Tree (Minas Tirith) *2 Running Horses (Beldwin, Calenardhon) *A Sword crossed by a Scepter before a Loom (Rendûl) Imladris *Grey, Silver/White &Green *Blue, Grey & White Iron Hills *Brown&Silver&Gold Symbol: *Crossed Axes, Anvil, Golden Field Isengard *Black&White *Black, White & Red *Black, White, Brown & Silver Symbols: *White Hand *S-Rune Lindon *Grey, Blue & White *White&Blue Symbol: *White Ship, Blue Field Lothlórien *Grey&White *Grey, White, Brown & Gold Symbol: *Winged Sun&Mallorn Blossom Mirkwood *Green&Brown *Green, Brown, Bronze & Gold Symbol: *Beech Leaf Mordor *Black, Red, Grey & Brown *Black, White & Brown Symbols: *Red Eye *Morgûl Moon (Minas Morgûl) *Black Wolf-Head (Morkai) Near-Harad *Red&Black *Red/Orange&Black (Pezarsan) Symbols: *Black Serpent (Serpent-Lord, Korb Taskral, House Mek) *Black Ship *Black Tribal Key (Pezarsan) *Sea-Eagle (Isigir) *Red Batwings, Black Field (Shedun) Nogrod *Red & Gold Symbols: *Hammer&Flame Númenor *Black & Gold (Ar-Pharazôn) *Black & Silver *Blue, Gold & White *Red & Gold *Scarlet & Black (Ar-Pharazôn) *White, Black, Grey & Silver (Elendili) *White, Silver& Black Symbols: *Star of Westernesse *Cross & Floral Motif Rhovanion *Black & Green (Vidugavia) Symbols: *Galloping white horse *Horse *Sword Rhudaur *Blue& Gray *Gold Symbols: *7 Stars, Green Hills *Bridge *Ornamental Dog or Lion (Broggha) *Watchtower Rhûn *Red, Brown, Violet &Gold/Bronze (Golden Army) Symbols: *Sun, Dragon Rohan *Green, White & Silver *Green & Gold *Green, White, Brown, Gold & Silver Symbols: *Green Roundshield &White Horse *Golden Sun on Green Field Saralainn *Blue&Gold Symbols: *Knot-Pattern Umbar *Black, Brown, Blue & Violet *Gold, Silver, Red & Black *Black&Red Symbols: *Black eagle (Angamaite) *tengwarin U-tehta (Black Númenóreans) *tengwarin U-tehta&eight points of kingship (as gondorian Province) *Sea-Eagle (Isigir) *Red Batwings, Black Field (Shedun) Variags *Brown, Black & Red *Grey, Brown & Black Symbols: *Eye/Ring & Star *Bat *Blade *Cat *Horse *Mask *Snake *Sun Wainriders *Yellow, Red, Gold & Brown Symbols: *Horse *Wheel Category:Lore Category:Graphics